Gyro Zeppeli/Introduction
, born is the deuteragonist of Steel Ball Run. Gyro is a master of the Spin hailing from the Kingdom of Naples. He joins the Steel Ball Run race to win amnesty for a child he is assigned to execute. His mastery of the Spin later allows him access to Ball Breaker. __TOC__ Appearance Gyro is a man of average to above-average height and medium to athletic build. He has hair that reaches mid-back, light eyes, square patches of facial hair lining his jaw, and (in illustrations) often painted lips. He either wears grills or has chiseled into prosthetic teeth the phrase "GO! GO! ZEPPELI". Gyro's basic outfit consists of a short-sleeved studded black leather coat, leather pants, and cowboy boots. He wears a belt, the buckle of which bears a pair of hands pointing to his crotch, and at his hips a pair of special holsters for his Steel Balls. He wears a wide-brimmed hat, with slits on the the crown and the brim that let light and air filter through. Situated around the crown of his hat are a pair of slit goggles. Depending on the weather he may wear his goggles, in addition to a scarf. Color Schemes Colored Manga= * Eyes: Green * Hair: Blond * Outfits: |-| ASB= * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Blond |-| EOH= * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Green |-| Others= |-| Personality Gyro is a cocky and flamboyant executioner marked by the harshness of life, who participates in the Steel Ball Run for the sake of a young boy. Gyro initially appears as a cocky and aggressive contestant in the Steel Ball Run. Unlike other competitors, Gyro looks to seize the first place aggressively, rushing ahead of everyone , p11 then fending off anyone who challenges him. , p19 , p23 He also has a tendency to take dangerous shortcuts. , p22 , p25 Gyro is a rude man, deriding the vast majority of those he meets with insults and mocking commentaries. Even with his closest friend Johnny Joestar, Gyro doesn't mince his words and sometimes argues with him. Moreover, Johnny only made a lasting impression on Gyro through his dogged stubborness , p26 and otherwise looked down on him during their first meeting. , p25, p29 The only person for which Gyro had any degree of respect is his stern father Gregorio Zeppeli. Gyro's cockyness and rudeness extend to his fights, during which Gyro is prone to mock his enemies in some way or say something cocky. For instance, he openly mocked Mountain Tim's "ridiculous" hat. , p20 Gyro is particularly proud of his mastery of the Spin, a family technique involving the rotation and throwing of steel balls to various effects and hails the Spin as the acme of human skill, , p2 this pride is latter justified when the Spin proves to be able to defeat even the Stand Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap - Love Train. However, as a teacher he seemed to be somewhat, only bothering to teach Johnny the basics of the Spin and introducing him to the Golden Rectangle only when they were threatened by a new enemy. , p6 As an executioner and otherwise confrontational man, Gyro is not afraid to use violence even in a lethal fashion. However Gyro doesn't have the same ruthlessness as Johnny and initially doesn't seek to kill his enemies if he deems it unnecessary. Notably, Gyro did try to discourage a thief from fighting with him and only used his Steel Balls to make the man shoot himself if he ever drew his gun, instead of directly killing him. , p26 Gyro nonetheless possesses an altruistic side, and likes to help anyone who needs his assistance, most notably the paraplegic Johnny to whom he taught the Spin technique and helped acquire the Holy Corpse Parts, or Marco, the helpless child whose death sentence Gyro seeks to appeal by winning the Steel Ball Run. Gyro would often clash this side with the authority of Gregorio Zeppeli, who disapproved any display of sentimentality in life and ultimately defied him by going to America. , p9-15 Early in the Steel Ball Run, Johnny has said that Gyro didn't have the drive and determination necessary to get things done. The jockey argued that because Gyro inherited everything he had as an upperclassman and heir of the family Spin technique, he didn't have the kind of selfish hunger born from suffering which was crucial in the race. , p19-23 True to that, Gyro Zeppeli initially raced out of altruistic concern for Marco, and primarily relied on tricks to prevail in the race. During his battle with Ringo Roadagain he bent his original motivations into a more personal goal, the path to see for himself whether Marco deserved to be executed and and who exactly the Corpse was. , p22 After that, Gyro switched to a slightly less cocky behavior, and focused seriously on his battles. In his horse riding, Gyro switched to a more personal style, instinctively choosing his own route instead of the "shortest path", enabling him to even outmatch Diego in the race. , p51-64 Out of combat, Gyro also possesses an eccentric personality and is particularly flamboyant. Gyro has a penchant for gags involving puns or an inexplicable brand of humor from bad puns , p5 to gags defying all logic, frequently telling such jokes to Johnny in the spur of the moment and created a song about cheese, singing it to Johnny and being happy that he appreciated it. , p6 He also has a fondness for dramatic gestures and quotes, saying that the Goddess of Victory was riding with him and that she would retract her favor if he ever let another woman ride with him. Unlike Johnny, Gyro frequently grins, exposing his metal teeth in the process. , p49 The mere fact that he engraved his teeth with the message "Go! Go! Zeppeli" already exposes his flamboyantly confident nature. Humorously, Gyro also keeps a teddy bear with him, being fond of it enough to keep it even during the Steel Ball Run, , p4 although he leaves it at one point. However, mimicking his own father, Gyro can be stern and dignified when he talks about the Zeppeli Spin technique. Heavily influenced by Gregorio's teachings about the uncertainties in life - using a " tennis ball over the net" metaphor - and the Steel Ball's power being nothing short of miraculous, Gyro has a somewhat optimistic outlook on life and is convinced that he can overcome setbacks, even if they'd need a miracle to overcome, as long as he follows a virtuous path. Nonetheless, following the "tennis ball over the net" belief, Gyro is aware that failure is just as likely. , p42 This ideology is repeatedly somehow confirmed with numerous coincidences and miracles helping him throughout his journey and alternatively working against him, culminating in Marco being freed without his intervention but dying of a cold later. , p43 Gyro is a womanizer, one flashback narrating an affair with a patient , p3 and he is shown flirting with pretty girls. , p23 On the other hand, the first time Gyro and Johnny meet Lucy, he refuses to let her ride with him and states that "no woman (will) ride my horse". He later explains that "Lady Luck" would be jealous if he let "another woman" ride with him. , p41 Gyro has a few tics of language. For instance, he has a signature "Nyo-ho-ho!" chuckle and is prone to shouting "Ora" during battles. Abilities The Spin The Zeppeli family's Spin technique, usually applied with special Steel Balls, is a versatile skill Gyro has trained in since his youth. Gyro equips himself with two Steel Balls as a means of self-defense, attack, and general strategic advantage. Throwing his Steel Balls with the Spin, Gyro may create a variety of impressive trajectories, able even to have them return directly to him, mainly after successful contact with his target. On impact with flesh, spiral ripples often appear. Gyro may apply a wide range of effects to human or animal targets, including muscular, nerve, and bone manipulation, and the forceful wringing of flesh to drain water. Gyro explains that although used by his family for execution, the Spin was not developed for destructive ends, and is in many ways equally suitable in medical treatment. The Spin may be viewed as the Steel Ball Run counterpart to the Ripple featured primarily in Phantom Blood ''and ''Battle Tendency. Scan Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 31, Scary Monsters (4) After the Corpse's right eye binds with Gyro's, the word "TURBO" is inscribed on Gyro's iris, behind it a diagonally oriented cross; with a emerging from the bottom-outside of his eye, on his cheek, to begin with. A single eye appears within each of Gyro's active Steel Balls, staring outwards, also marked on the iris. When is active, the ability places eyes representing those of the Corpse in each of Gyro's active Steel Balls. These enhance Gyro's aptitude for the Spin, and his vision as surrogate eyes (enabling him to see remotely when Hot Pants blinds him with Cream Starter); as well as allowing him to see through people's bodies as though by X-ray, permitting him to calculate for better targeting. Gyro relinquishes this ability when he gives his eye to Lucy Steel. Saint's Corpse The complete guardian of the Corpse's eyes appears as a largely insentient, robotic humanoid figure. When Gyro departs this figure, it is divided, missing its left arm, leg, upper "eye" and the left plate of the two originally framing its head. A similar figure is seen once more when Gyro uses Scan, growing from his Steel Ball, in his battle against Ringo Roadagain.SBR Chapter 35: A Man's World (3) p.18 Ball Breaker Ball Breaker manifests when Gyro finally achieves the "Golden Spin". The stand is a visualization of Spin energy unleashed from Gyro's steel balls, the technique behind them ultimately becoming a Stand ability.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Araki Ball Breaker embodies a vast force capable of bypassing dimensional barriers.SBR Chapter 83: Ball Breaker (1) Personal *'Horseriding':Gyro is an experienced and capable equestrian, competent enough to ride across many types of terrain and be a serious competitor in the Steel Ball Run. His riding style can be summed up as aggressive, Gyro seeks to remain at the first place constantly, and takes dangerous shortcuts when he deems it necessary. When another rider challenges him, Gyro will actively try to get rid of him. His beloved horse is named Valkyrie. Related to that Gyro is knowledgeable about horses, particularly Valkyrie whose abilities and limits he can gauge at any moment. *'Medicine, Surgery and Anatomy':Being trained as a surgeon, Gyro is an accomplished surgeon, being able to make surgical operations on his own. This training also includes intimate knowledge of the human body Gyro uses in conjunction with the Spin in combat. *'Intelligence':Gyro is an adept tactician, being able to hold his own against several Stand users, and outsmarting them in several occasions. Gyro has been shown to be able to use his surrounding, or even the enemy's own power to his advantage. Gyro is a worldly invdividual, possessing a range of knowledge, including in tracking, opera, paleontology, and mathematics. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} References Site Navigation Category:Introductions